


I'll Be Here When the Snow Falls

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I don't know to tag this, Ice Skating, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Taehyun comes to the mall every day to see the mystery ice-skater boy with the pastel blue mask.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	I'll Be Here When the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from someone on Twitter. S if you're reading this, thank you for the inspiration.

‘Where is he? He said he would meet me by the food court half an hour ago.’

Taehyun looked back at his phone for the 20th time to see no text from Yeonjun. They planned to meet up to go shopping for the new season, their wardrobes were severally lacking in warm clothing. But it’s been a while since the older man responded to him saying he was going to be late, and Taehyun was growing more irritated as the minutes go by.

‘This hyung, I swear. He probably got distracted by his boyfriend again. Might as well walk around the mall while I wait.’

The mall was considerably large. There were dozens of stores and booths set up with beautiful clothing, jewelry, and other fashion items. Most of the stores were for the average person, not too pricey, with a sprinkle of high-end stores here and there. 

Taehyun considered which store to go in first before he heard his stomach growl.

The aroma of different foods circled through the air and filled Taehyun’s nostrils. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to eat now without Yeonjun, but he was taking too long. The first store he saw was a random French bakery selling macarons. 

‘I’ve been waiting a while, so might as well give myself a treat. Better get some for Yeonjun too, otherwise, he’ll get pouty.’

A quick trip into the bakery and he was already off to look around the mall, munching on the French treats.

‘I’ll just walk around for a while and come back when hyung whines about where I am. Wonder what he’s doing right. Probably with Soobin. Though I can understand why he would take forever if it’s that case. But he could also be with Kai...’

Taehyun continued to get lost in his thoughts, not realizing he was getting himself lost. He walked for another 10 minutes before noises interrupted him and he finally took in his surroundings. 

In front of Taehyun was an indoor ice-skating rink. It was a very large oval shape with a 4-foot-tall glass wall surrounding the whole thing. The wall was decorated with silver and blue tinsel for winter. A little strange because it was only late October. Taehyun mostly saw small children wobbling on the ice like newborn giraffes taking their first steps.

What caught his eye was a large blur passing by him. The ‘blur’ was a young man, most likely in his early 20s. His messy raven hair flung around in the most breath-taking way. He couldn’t see his face, as it was cover by a pastel blue mask, but it almost didn’t matter. He was so elegant; it was almost unfair. Every spin and jump was mesmerizing, he couldn’t look away.

‘What is this feeling? Who are you and what are you doing to me? If only I could talk to you.”

Taehyun didn’t know how much time had passed. Every bit of his attention was on the man, and he wanted nothing to distract him. It was like he was hypnotized by him. But when did things ever go his way?

“Taehyun! There you are, I’ve been looking for you. Sorry, I was late, I was with Soobin and I lost track of time,” Yeonjun chuckled and scratched his head nervously, “but I’m here now! Let’s go walk around. Oh, are those macarons? Can I have some”

Taehyun stared at the older man for a bit, then back at the skater. “Um, sure. I was just looking at the skaters for a bit. Let’s go check out the shops.” 

Yeonjun linked their arms together and they walk off to the shops. For the rest of the trip, Taehyun could only think of the ice skater. He had to be right out of an anime. How could someone move so beautifully? How?

That night he had a dream of the mystery man. His face was still in the mask, but it didn’t matter. He was just as graceful in his dreams as he was in real life. The moment he woke, he knew he had to see the faceless boy again. He just had to.

From then on, he visited the mall’s ice-skating rink, hoping to see him again. Every day he got to see the beautiful man with the pastel blue mask, though he still never got to see his fac It was odd. Taehyun wonders what beauty lies upon the man, he could only imagine.

Days turned to weeks, and soon an entire month went by. His frequent trips sparked an interest in his friends, specifically Yeonjun. Every time he tried to invite the shorter man to an outing, he rejected him and said he was going out by himself. 

After a month of this, the elder finally confronted the younger about his mysterious outings. 

“Oi, Taehyunnie!” Yeonjun banged his fist on Taehyun’s door. Taehyun was more startled than he would like to admit, falling off his couch and onto the floor. The young man grumbled and cursed his hyung under his breath, not that he could hear him from outside.

Taehyun opened the door to see a peeved Yeonjun leaning against the door frame.

“I don’t know what, but I have a feeling you were talking shit before you opened the door.”

“I was. Now, why are you here? I was going to head out soon.” Taehyun deadpanned. He was going to be late to the mall and he could miss the mystery skater.

“That is exactly what I was going to ask you about. Where have you been going for the past month? None of us have been able to hang out with you for a while. What’s up?”

The shorter man knew his friends would eventually ask of his whereabouts. He had an excuse and everything but couldn’t help getting stuck on his words. He could tell him the truth and be made fun of or get called a creep.

“I’ve just been to the mall this whole time. It hasn’t been that busy for a while, so I visit there and sometimes check inside stores.” Taehyun stuttered out. It didn’t sound all that convincing, but it’s all he had time to think of. But Yeonjun bought it.

“You’re telling me you’ve been at the mall this whole time? Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve all hung out together! Are you going right now? I’ll come with since Soobin and Kai are busy today.”

Now he was in a tight place. Taehyun knew he couldn’t say no; how could he? There was no escaping now, so might as well bring him along.

“Okay, fine. I’ll grab my stuff and then we’ll go. Just give me a second.” Taehyun slowly closed the door while giving Yeonjun a thumbs up. He was so screwed. But now he can’t anything about it. He should probably confess to the older man about what really goes on in the mall.

Taehyun let out a deep sigh while he laced up his shoes and grabbed his wallet. He quickly fixed up his ruffled hair to look more presentable and moved towards the door. Yeonjun as still leaning on the door frame, twirling his keys on his finger.

“Ready to go?” Taehyun nodded his head and walked off with Yeonjun to the car. The trip was mostly Yeonjun babbling on and on about how “soft and squishy his Soobinnie baby” is. Every time Yeonjun called his boyfriend by a stupid pet name, he gagged. If Yeonjun wasn’t driving, he would’ve punched him.

When Taehyun exited the car, a wave of anxiousness flooded over him. It was the same feeling he always felt when coming to the mall to see the skater, but this time was a little different. Probably because he was with another person who didn’t know of his “creepy” habits.

“So where are we going first? Food court? Clothing stores? That hidden library on the third floor that no one goes to?”

“I was thinking of going to the ice-rink to watch the skaters. They look cool and it’s fun to watch.” 

“Didn’t know you were into ice-skating. Is that what you’ve been doing here? Looking at the skaters? Sounds like a dumb thing to keep secret from us.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Taehyun muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Let’s just go already before we miss anything.” Taehyun was already taking off in the rink's direction.

“Okay, okay. Wait up!”

They walked in silence for a while. Taehyun’s surprised that Yeonjun wasn’t questioning why his heart was beating so loud, felt like it was going to rip from his chest. They were in view of the rink and could see the skaters having fun on the ice. Taehyun could see the mystery boy. His face was turned away from them, but he could tell he wasn’t wearing the mask today.

“Wait, hold on. Is that… oh, it is! BEOMGYU! HEY BEOMGYU!! OVER HERE!” Yeonjun yelled as loud as he could and waved his arm franticly while dragging Taehyun to the wall the mystery boy was leaning on.

Taehyun could’ve sworn his heart stopped when the man turned his head to see who was making the noise. 

He was beautiful. Taehyun had never seen someone as gorgeous as him. The mix of sharp and soft facial features with eyes that hold the universe and the curly black hair falling in his face, it was overwhelming. 

‘Beomgyu, eh? He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’ Taehyun to himself. Or at least he thought he was thinking of it to himself. 

Beomgyu’s eyes went wide and his face flushed with a bright red, he turned his down before smiling to himself shyly. Yeonjun chuckled at his friend’s words. Taehyun blushed fiercely and turned his head.

“Ignoring that comment. Taehyun, this is my friend Beomgyu. We met in high school. Beomgyu, this is Taehyun. I think he’s only a year younger than you”

“Um… hi. I’m Beomgyu, it’s nice to meet you.” Beomgyu said in a small voice. He couldn’t deny being shy towards the new person, especially one who called him beautiful upon barely meeting him.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Taehyun chuckled out nervously. 

“You look familiar. I think I’ve seen you hang out around here before.”

“Yeah, I come here a lot to check out the rink, but I never skate on it.”

“Really? You should come out here with me! If you don’t know how to skate, I can teach you. No one is around and it can just be the three of us. What do you say?”

Taehyun doesn’t know how much more he could take from the older man. Beomgyu reminded him of an excited puppy.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. What do you say, Hyung?”

“I’m down. It’s been a while since I’ve skated.”

Beomgyu clapped his hands and bounced on his toes as he heard them agree to skate. The same blush from before crept up on Taehyun’s face once again. There was no way someone could be this cute.

Beomgyu grabbed the two by their arms and walked them over to the booth where the skates were being handed out. They got their sizes, paid the small fee, and laced up the skates. Taehyun had never been on the ice before. Roller skating? Yes. Ice skating? No. And he was kind of nervous.

“Have you ever been ice skating before, Taehyun?” Beomgyu sat beside him on the bench while Taehyun put on his skates.

“No, but I have gone roller skating before. That’s pretty much it.”

“Can I teach you to skate? Please?” Beomgyu begged.

“Um, sure! As long as you don’t make me fall, you can teach me.”

“I don’t know if I can stop you from falling a few times, but I can make sure you don’t fall too often.” Beomgyu beamed.

Taehyun chuckled. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Oi, lovebirds! We gonna skate or what?”

Both the young men went florid and looked down at their laps.

“Yeah, let’s go. Come on, Hyung. We shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Taehyun wobbled as he stood up and offered Beomgyu his hand. “Let’s.” Beomgyu smiled as he grabbed Taehyun’s hand.

They all wobbled to the entrance of the rink and walked onto the ice. Beomgyu, being the only one who could skate properly, had no trouble standing on the ice. Yeonjun only struggled a little, the skill of balancing slowly coming back to him. Taehyun was struggling a lot. He would’ve smacked his face onto the ice had he not grabbed the wall in time.

The older two chuckled at the youngest’s struggle. They were lucky Taehyun couldn’t do anything because he would’ve attacked both of them. 

“Taehyunnie! Let me help you a little.” Beomgyu skated to where the young man was. “Grab onto me and we’ll do a little gliding, okay?”

Taehyun hesitated for a bit before swinging arm onto Beomgyu’s shoulder. He almost before quickly grabbing on to his waist.

“You good?” Taehyun nodded his head. “Good, because I’m going to move and I don’t want you to fall on me.”

“I’m not going to fall on you!”

“Says the guy who almost fell flat on his face a few seconds ago.”

“Just go already. Yeonjun’s watching and I want to rub that stupid grin off his face.”

Beomgyu giggled at the younger and proceeded forwards on the ice. Taehyun’s knees were wobbling as they glided on the ice. He didn’t know if he keeps himself up even with the support. 

After a few minutes, though, it got easier and more fun. Windswept through Taehyun’s red hair while he held onto Beomgyu.

“Taehyunnie, you’re doing so good! You haven’t stumbled or fallen yet. You’re a fast learner.”

“I pride myself on being a fast learner. Now I want to try taking some steps.”

“Are you sure? You’ve barely been on the ice a few minutes, you could fall!”

“Isn’t falling part of learning. I’ll be fine, Hyung. Just let me try.”

Beomgyu hesitated for a bit. He didn’t want Taehyun to get hurt because of him. Though Taehyun looked enthusiastic, even if it meant falling. How brave of him.

“Fine. But if you fall, I’ll laugh at you.” He said in a small pout. “I’ll turn around and you can hold on to my hands for support, okay? You’re still a beginner and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Turning around now. Be prepared to hold yourself up, which I doubt you can do.” Beomgyu mumbled the last part as he took Taehyun’s hands off of him and turned to face the younger man. To his surprise, Taehyun could hold himself up without slipping.

‘How? He said he learned fast, but that was too quick. He’s only a beginner, and he accomplished more than I did the first few days of skating.’

Beomgyu looked into Taehyun’s eyes as he grabbed the younger’s hands into his. “Just take small steps like if you were walking on normal ground.” Taehyun nodded at him.

He kept his grip strong as he made his first step. He didn’t fall, surprisingly, but he stumbled a little. Beomgyu chuckled at Taehyun’s frightened face. The next steps were a little easier. They kept their eyes on each other, forgetting everything around them. 

A few minutes pass by as they skate across the ice, still facing each other. Taehyun knew he should’ve paid more attention to the placement of his feet because soon he smacked his foot against the other and toppled over, bringing Beomgyu down with him. 

As quick as he could, he placed his hand behind the elder’s head so he wouldn’t hit it on their way down. They squeezed their eyes shut as they braced for landing. It didn’t hurt much for them. Taehyun fell onto his knees and on his elbow while his other hand trapped under Beomgyu's head.

Beomgyu opened his eyes to see Taehyun on top of him, caging him with his body. Taehyun opened his eyes soon after and looked at the position they were in. They both blushed, but neither of them moved. They only stared at each other. Their faces getting very close.

“Are you guys okay? Are you hurt or anything?”

Taehyun pushed himself off of Beomgyu and leaned back on his knees. “I’m fine. Are you okay, Beomgyu-hyung?’

Beomgyu stared up at him with big eyes. “I’m fine too. I think we should call it a day though.”

Taehyun agreed with him. He’s had enough of ice skating for the day. The youngest shakily stood up and offered his hand towards Beomgyu, who grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

‘What the hell just happened? Did I almost kiss him? What’s wrong with me?’ Thoughts ran through Taehyun’s head as the trio made their way off the ice. He kept his head down as the feeling of messing up his possible friendship with the older man crept upon him. 

Beomgyu wasn’t feeling any better than Taehyun. He knows it was an accident and Taehyun didn’t fall on him on purpose, but it didn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to other places. He barely knew Taehyun for two hours, but he already felt a strong connection between them.

‘Our faces were so close; his lips were right there. I could’ve kissed him right there. Beomgyu, what are you thinking? You barely met him and you’re already wanting to kiss him? Get it together, Gyu!’

While they returned their skates, Yeonjun knew something was wrong. The eldest felt a lot of tension between his friends, and he knew exactly what was going on. Despite what most of his friends say, he’s not that dense and can figure out someone’s internal struggle easily. He knew the two have formed feelings for each other, they just didn’t know how to act on them. He had a plan.

“Hey, guys. Soobin texted me saying he wanted to spend time with me. As much as I would love to hang out longer, I have a clingy baby to tend to. Let’s hang out again sometime, okay? See you guys!” 

The two boys waved to their hyung as he ran off to the mall’s exit. They looked at each for a few seconds before Taehyun nodded over to a nearby bench. They walked in silence, their hands almost brushing against each other’s. No one said anything while they sat until Taehyun suddenly realized.

“Ah, shit! I forgot I came with Yeonjun-hyung and he took the car. I don’t have any way of getting home now. Shit, shit, shit.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I can drive you home if you want.”

“If it isn’t any trouble, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much.”

“No problem at all!”

The tension finally broke, and they could talk to each other without getting awkward. The incident before was forgotten. 

“I still need your address so I can take you home. Text me it, will you?”

“Mind if I have your number first?”

“Oh, right! It’s (xxx) xxx-xxxx.”

Taehyun punched in the numbers into his phone and texted the address. Beomgyu got the notification, a cute bubble popping sound rung when it came, and looked at the address.

“You live close to my house. What a coincidence! Actually, it’s across the street from my house.”

“Wait, really? I’ve never seen you around the neighborhood before.”

“I barely moved here a month ago. I spend most of my time here.”

“But Yeonjun-hyung said you’ve known him since high school. If you barely moved here, how did you meet in high school?”

“Did he not tell you? Hyung went to my school in Daegu for an exchange program. We got kids from different parts of the country and he was one of them. He was a few grades above me, but we still got a lot of classes together. Eventually, we started talking and became friends. When he had to go back home, we kept in touch. Now I’m here and we get to hang out again.”

“That’s pretty cool. Glad you get to see each other again. Now that we know we live close we can hang out too.”

“I would love to hang out with you more. I want to get to know you a little more too.”

“May I offer a suggestion? Might sound a little weird since we’ve barely known each other for a few hours. Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me on Saturday? There’s a great café near here that sells good rice cakes. Does that sound okay?”

“Like a date?’

By now, the two were flushing red. 

“Only if you want. Do you want it to be a date?”

“I would, a date with you sounds great.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Taehyun’s heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn’t believe he was going to go on a date with the man who has plagued his mind for a month. It felt so dreamlike, he felt the urge to pinch himself to reassure that he wasn’t asleep.

“I look forward to the date. Should we leave now? It’s going to get dark soon, and the forecast said the first snowfall is happening tonight. I don’t want any of us to get sick.”

“Yeah, I’m ready to leave. But first, can I treat you to some dinner? I know a place that sells chicken and it’s really good.”

“That sounds amazing. It can be a little pre-date sort of thing.” Beomgyu's face went red, the words coming out of his mouth before he could think about them. “Wait! I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that!”

Taehyun’s face returned to red too.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I thought about that too. Let’s go before the place closes.”

“Okay.”

Beomgyu jumped onto his feet and offered out his hand to the other. Taehyun excepted it and intertwined their fingers together. They held hands all the way to Beomgyu’s car, feeling like a new high school couple.

Once they were in the car, Taehyun set up the GPS for the chicken place while Beomgyu turned on the radio. A familiar song came on.

“You listen to BTS too? What’s your favorite song?”

“I love BTS! I can’t pick a favorite, they’re all so great.”

“Same! Do you listen to any other groups? Seventeen? Astro? Stray Kids?”

“I love Stray Kids!”

This went on for a while. Who knew they had to so much in common when it came to music? 

Eventually, they arrived at the chicken place. Taehyun called this place a hidden gem. The food was of high quality, decent price, and usually not very busy. It was the group’s favorite place to eat together.

“I’ll go in and order the food. It could start snowing at any time now, so we can eat in the car Are you okay with staying in here?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Want me to pay for the food though? Because I can if you want, it’s no problem.”

“No, I’ll buy it. You brought us here so I will pay for the food. Don’t argue because I’m already going in.”

Before Beomgyu could say anything else, Taehyun left the car and walked into the store. The owner and Taehyun had a close relationship with each other, so they greeted one another warmly. They struck up a conversation while Taehyun waited for his order.

“I saw you in the car with that boy over there. Who is he? I’ve never seen him before with your other friends.” The owner commented. He was acquainted with Taehyun’s group and curious about the newbie.

“That’s Beomgyu. We just met today at the ice-rink in the mall. He’s a mutual friend of Yeonjun who moved here last month.”

“He’s a cutie, very pretty.”

“He is.” Taehyun sighed out. Beomgyu was very pretty.

“Sounds like someone has a crush. You better shoot your shot before someone else takes him. With that face, everyone would try to get him for themselves.”

“We already set up a date on Saturday, at the rice cake place that your sibling owns.”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll call Yujin and tell them to save you a seat, okay?”

“Thank you very much!”

“No problem. Oh, your order is here. Enjoy your meal and remember, break that boy’s heart and I break you. Or the other way around.”

“Thank you and I promise I won’t hurt him.” Taehyun took the box of fried chicken from the owner’s hands and waved goodbye as he walked to the car. The temperature dropped dramatically since Taehyun left to get the food. The snow was falling into his hair.

“The food is here, so dig in.”

“Thank you for the food! It looks and smells delicious.”

Both of them dug into the box of chicken. They talked in between mouthfuls of food, almost choking several times when one of them said something funny. 

The temperature kept dropping and the snow was falling harder. It wasn’t a full blizzard or a storm, just enough snow to cover the ground. Beomgyu was beginning to shiver a little, having only a thin jacket over a thin long sleeve. He dressed to skate for long hours, not to sit in a car at night in the snow.

“You’re shivering. That jacket doesn’t look very warm. Do you want mine? Or you can sit with me and we share it.” Taehyun said with fake confidence. He felt by saying that he was overstepping his boundaries or being too forward.

“If it doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable. Can you scoot over a bit?”

Taehyun shifted over so Beomgyu sits beside him. It was a little cramped on the seat, and the proximity made both the boys very flustered. 

Taehyun felt Beomgyu shivering against him and decided to be a little bold again. He wrapped his around the older man’s shoulders and brought him closer. At first, Beomgyu tensed a little as he was not expecting that. Then he relaxed after a few seconds and melted against him. He wasn’t shivering anymore, feeling Taehyun’s warmth pull him into a peaceful state.

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. A few minutes? A few hours? They didn’t care. The only thing they cared about was being close to each other.

But Taehyun knew it was getting late, and they both needed to go home.

“Hyung. I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but we should start heading home. It’s already 9 PM and we should get some rest.”

Beomgyu didn’t want to move. It was so warm sitting against the young, like his own heater. He debated whether or not to ignore him and stay cuddled against him, or drive them home. Against his thoughts, he moved away from the warmth and into the driver’s seat.

The drive to their neighborhood was quiet. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but a very peaceful quiet. The radio was playing in the background as they watched the snow slowly falling.

Eventually, they arrive in their neighborhood. Since they lived across the street from each other, they parked in Beomgyu’s driveway and would walk Taehyun to his house. They walked together To Taehyun’s house hand in hand. Beomgyu had Taehyun’s jacket on because the younger insisted that he did.

“Your clothes are too thin to wear in the cold, take my jacket. I have a thick sweater underneath, so take it.”

They walked up the small steps and stood facing each other in front of the door. Taehyun’s eyes met the elder’s with a soft look.

“It was lovely meeting you today. You know, I first saw you a month ago. You were so graceful, and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I wanted to talk to you but never could out fear. Every day I tried working up the courage to approach you, but just couldn’t.”

“Yeah, I admit I saw you come every day. I just thought you did this before I moved here, so I never questioned it.”

“I’m glad I got to talk to you today. I hope you had as much fun as I did today. I can’t wait to see you again on Saturday.”

“Me too.”

Taehyun gazed into Beomgyu’s eyes. They were so big and beautiful, they held the entire universe in them. Then his eyes shifted to his lips. What he would give to place his lips on the elder’s, mostly anything.

Beomgyu saw where Taehyun’s gaze was, then caught his eyes.

“Hey, Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I know it’s a little rushed, and we haven’t known each other for that long, but can I…” he trailed off, looking back at his lips.

“You can.”

Taehyun brought his hand up to place on Beomgyu’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. Beomgyu leaned his head against hand, still staring into the younger’s eyes.

Taehyun brought his face closer to the elder’s, lips ghosting each other. Soon, the gap was closed. They moved their lips against each other’s in a soft kiss. The two savored the moment as much as they could before had to come back and take in their surroundings.

They took a second to look at one another, soaking in their beauty. Were their faces red from the moment or the cold, they didn’t know. They couldn’t help but giggle like awkward teenagers having their first kiss.

“I should head inside now, and you should go back to your house. I’ll see you Saturday, and I’ll pick you up at 6. You can keep my jacket, it looks better on you.”

“I can’t thank you enough for today. I really look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye and have a good night.”

“Goodbye,” Taehyun whispered as he placed one final kiss on Beomgyu’s lips. He turned to unlock his door and slipped inside. Beomgyu waved to him from the sidewalk and smiled to himself as made his way to his home, excited for Saturday to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other fics if you want. I'm currently writing a small Taebin fluff fic so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
